This is a time
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Summary : Eunhyuk galau dengan sikapnya yang selama ini tak pernah bermanja pada sang seme. Tapi saat dia mulai bermanja terdengar jeritan histeris saat dia dan fishynya sedang bermesraan ria. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada member yang lain?


Hai!

Rei kembali lagi kedunia fanfic. Yang mau alamat facebook Rei ini:

.

Nah kali ini temanya keanehan suju saat di dorm

Okay langsung aja

* * *

><p>Summary : Eunhyuk galau dengan sikapnya yang selama ini tak pernah bermanja pada sanh seme. Tapi saat dia mulai bermanja terdengar jeritan histeris saat dia dan fishynya sedang bermesraan ria. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada member yang lain?<p>

* * *

><p>This is a time!<p>

Eunhyuk mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, membiasakan pupil matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan banyak cahaya yang masuk. Dia mulai menggeliat karna merasakan tangan seseorang yang berada di pinggangnya. Dengan mendengar deru nafas yang teratur yang familiar, dia tak perlu membalik badan untuk melihat siapa yang memeluknya. Ya, Lee Donghae. Namja chingunya yang manja sedang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya membangunkan Hyukie di pagi hari.

"Dasar bodoh…lagi-lagi dia tertidur…" gumam Hyukie geli. Dia perlahan membalik badannya, berusaha sepelan mungkin bergerak agar tak membangunkan prince fishynya. Mata kecoklatannya memandang intens pada lekuk wajah sang kekasih.

"kyopta…" lirihnya lagi. Pikirannya terbang ke kejadian semalam. Disaat dia dan sang omma sedang asyik mengobrol

Flashback

"Hyukie…sekali-kali bermanjalah dengan Hae, omma lihat kalian tidak seperti orang yang pacaran tapi seperti saudara," mulai Eteuk. Eunhyuk yang tadinya berguling-guling di karpet sambil membaca komik Naruto mulai menurunkan komiknya. Dia bergegas duduk untuk mempermuda dia dan ommanya berbicara.

"Maksud omma apa? perasaan Hae selalu bersikap manja padaku…lagi pula sudah cukup satu orang yang manja diantara pasangankan?"

Eteuk mengulum senyum. Berusaha memaklumi pikiran Eunhyuk yang polos tapi yadong

"Ne, tapi kau kan tahu. Hae manja pada siapa saja, dan Hae itu berperan sebagai 'Seme' dihubungan kalian. Jadi sudah sepantasnya dia ingin melihat ukenya bermanja-manja," terangnya. Eunhyuk menunduk kepala. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari pasangan lain, mencoba mencari kebenaran dari perkataan sang omma

"Lihat! Kibum saja bisa bermanja sama Siwon, kenapa kau tidak?" Eteuk bisa melihat semburat merah dipipinya Hyukie, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang jadi masalah di sini.

"Kau malu?" tebak Eteuk tepat sasaran. Eunhyuk mengangguk malu, membuat sang leader band yangcantik ini nyaris tertawa geli

"Omma, jangan tertawa! Memangnya omma juga bermanja-manja sama appa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya!" bela Hyukie mengalihkan perhatian. Teukie terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menjawab pertanyaan tersebut atau tidak. tapi melihat pandangan Eunhyuk yang antusias akhirnya dia berujar jujur.

"Ya iyalah chagi, tapi omma melakukannya saat kalian tak ada. Kan malu dilihat anak-anak,"

Hyukie diam, pikirannya mulai melayang-layang. Apakah dia harus bermanja-manja? Memang sih selama ini Eunhyuk tak pernah terlalu manja kepada Donghae. Paling jauhpun dia minta suapi saat sakit atau minta gendong pas fanservis, selebihnya? Gak pernah tuh.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Hyukie, pikirkan juga perasaan Hae. Jangan sampai dia pergi darimu karna alasan ini," ujar omma Teukie jahil. Anehnya karna perkataan tak logis itupun Eunhyuk panic dan mulai memikirkannya semalaman hingga dia tertidur sendiri. Hyukie…hyukie…kau terlalu polos.

Flashback off

"Engng…nge…" Hae mulai menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya. Membuat Hyukie ikut tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Hae malu saat ketahuan menatap Hae yang sedang tertidur.

"Pagi chagi…" sapa Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, perang batinnya semalam masih belum selesai

'Lakukan…tidak…lakukan…tidak…tapi kalau tidak kulakukan nanti seperti omongan omma' batin Hyukie miris

"Chagi—"

Chu..

"Pagi…" dan setelah ciuman singkat yang diberikan Eunhyuk dia berniat lari dari tempat tidur karna rasa malu yang dia rasakan seakan meledak dan membuatnya ingin pingsan. Sayangnya, gerakkan Hae yang lebih cepat…menarik Hyukie hingga jatuh kembali ketempat tidur. Tepat dibawah Hae yang berinisitip memposisikan tubuh dengan bertumpuan pada lengannya

"Mau lari kemana? Tumben kau menciumku duluan…" goda Hae. Eunhyuk semakin memerah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menutup mukanya, ekspresi imut yang sangat menggoda

"Kenapa tak menjawab?" pancing Hae. Eunhyuk menggeleng tak jelas. Melihat tingkah Hyukie-nya yang manis dan imut membuat Hae mendapat ide bagus

'Ini jarang terjadi, Kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan saja?' batin Hae nakal. Oh…Hyukie…cara bermanjamu salah, lihat apa yang terjadi? Kau membuat setan dalam diri Hae terbangun

Perlahan Hae memegang tangan Hyukie. Mencoba membuka telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Hyukie tak mau, dia masih kukuh mempertahankan telapak tangannya, dia sadar wajahnya belum kembali normal

"Hyukie…buka telapak tanganmu. Akukan hanya ingin lihat wajahmu," bujuk Hae. Eunhyuk menggeleng. Sikap keras kepala yang menurut Hae manis.

"Mau buka atau…"

Deg! Firasat Eunhyuk menjadi buruk, entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada gantung yang diberikan Hae. Dia menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Donghae yang tak kunjung keluar. Hae marah ya?

"Hae kau-" perlahan dia merasakan telapak tangan yang menyusup kepiyamanya, membuatnya menghentikan kata-kata. Otaknya berusaha memproses cepat. Dan saat tahu benda itu telah naik kearah dadanya membuatnya segera membuka telapak tangannya. Dan kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan Hae untukmencium bibir merah Eunhyuk yang menggoda. Memberikan ciuman panas yang jarang mereka lakukan.

"Eh…eng…" desahan keluar dari sela-sela aktivitas yang dilakukan Hae. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah tak karuan lagi. Jantungnya seolah mau pecah dan runtuh, dan aliran darahnya berdesir terlalu cepat. Kepalanyapun mulai pusing. Akh...nampaknya Eunhyuk sudah tak tahan lagi menghadapi permainan Donghae. Rasanya dia benar-benar mau pingsan dan untungnya Donghae menyadari hal tersebut

"Hyukie…"panggilnya pelan seraya mengelus pipi putih Eunhyuk. Menatap mata coklat sang kekasih dengan lekat, dan dengan suksesnya membuat aliran darah Eunhyuk semakin cepat. Ini lah alasan Eunhyuk tak mau bermanja-manja pada Donghae, Namja ini membuatnya gila dalam angan-angan indahnya.

"Aku suka kau yang seperti ini…" sambung fishy lagi. Eunhyuk memegang jantungnya. Membuat Donghae tertawa geli

"Kalau terus seperti ini, kau akan membunuhku Hae," yap, jawaban polos Eunhyuk mengundang tawa Donghae yang semakin keras. Dan sang leader dance suju sekaligus leader rapper ini merengut karna tawa namja chingunya ini tak kunjung berhenti

"Kau membuatku sebal!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil memajukan bibirnya. Hae menyeringai

"Dan kau membuat aku ingin memakanmu!"

"HAE!"

"Hahahahahaha…"

Di dalam dapur

"Hyung, nampaknya rencanamu berhasil…" bisik Wookie. Eteuk tersenyum manis

"Yah…memang seharusnya seperti itukan?" Wookie ikutan tersenyum manis

"Kau omma terhebat hyung,"

"Dan kau anakku yang paling baik…aja! Cepat masak, nanti appa dan saudaramu yang lain mengamuk karna makanan belum di tata," kata Eteuk mengingatkan. Wookie tersenyum dan kembali ke kegiatannya. Tak lama apa yang dikatakan Eteuk terjadi. Shindong, Kangin, Kyuhyun memasuki dapur dengan langkah malas. Padahal dari rambutnya yang basah jelas sekali kalau mereka sudah mandi, tapi mengapa mereka tetap malas dan seperti mengantuk ya?

"Jangan tanya omma, ini karna kami berebutan kamar mandi…" kata Shindong seakan mengerti tatapan heran Leeteuk.

"Lho…kan di kamar ada kamar mandi masing-masing," heran Eteuk

"Akukan sudah biasa mandi di kamar mandi utama, tapi mendadak Kyuhyun datang dengan Shindong. Mereka berebutan kamar mandi yang tadinya hampir ku masuki. Dasar pengganggu," hardik Kangin

"Appa, ini bukan salahku! Di kamar mandi kami ada Minnie-hyung, jadi aku tak mau mengganggu privasinya," mata kangin beralih ke Shindong

"Ini karna air showernya mati,"

"Kan sudah ku bilang panggil tukang servisnya. Ini sudah seminggu kau menggangu jadwal mandiku Shindong!" gerutu Kangin

"Sudahlah Kangin-ah, jangan terbawa emosi. Sebagai appa yang baik, cobalah untuk mengalah," nasihat angel. Kangin berniat protes lagi sebelum mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang isrti

"Ne, hyung. Kalian! Panggil yang lainnya," suruh Kangin. Shindong langsung menurut, sedangkan Kyu nampak tak peduli dan mengeluarkan gamenya. Membuat Kangin dan Eteuk mengurut dada saja. Sejak kapan mereka membesarkan anak yang kurang ajar seperti ini?

"Sejak lama Thor!" jawab Kyu.

"Hah? ngomong dengan siapa kau Kyu?" tanya Kangin. Heran juga anaknya ngomong sendiri. Jangan-jangan ke evilannya berbalik menjadi kegilaan

"Jangan menghina aku. Author sialan!" pekik Kyu emosi. Membuat member yang baru datang menatapnya heran

'Nih magnae makin lama bukannya makin waras, tapi malah tambah gila' batin mereka

"Aku belum gila kok Hyung," jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai tenang. Member lainnya beserta author hanya bisa ni orang baca pikiran orang lain

"Iya dong, akukan jenius!"

Gubrak! Andai saja mereka di dunia anime. Pastinya mereka akan jatuh terbalik dengan posisi yang tidak elit

"Kau narsis," kali ini sebuah suara terdengat menggema. Membuat member lainnya terdiam

"Suara apaan tuh?" tanya Heechul

"Kayaknya bukan suara anggota super junior deh," kali ini Hankyung ikut menimbali

"Kayak suara cewek ya?" ini Shindong yang menambahkan.

"Jangan-jangan…" aku Siwon. Semuanya hanya menelan ludah

"Ah…hyung pintar berakting deh, itukan hanya suara dari apartemen tetangga," ujar Kibum berusaha berlogika. Padahal tangannya tengah menggenggam Siwon kuat. Mau gimana lagi? Diakan uke! Wajar dong takut

"Iya tetanga hahahaha…." Kini sang omma yang berusaha memecahkan ketegangan

"Hahahahah…" yang lainya pun ikut tertawa walau tak dipungkiri hati mereka masih berdesir takut

"siapa yang tetangga, aku disini kok…"

Sing…sunyi…

"Lho, kalian kenapa?" tanya pasangan HaeHyuk yang baru keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA….."

"AAAAA KALIAN KENAPA?" teriak HaeHyuk reflek saat mendengar teriakan keras dari member lainnya yang mulai berlari pontang panting kedalam kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan pasangan EunHae yang masih terbengong ria

"Mereka kenapa Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk cengong. Hae menggeleng cuek.

"Gak tau chagi…kita makan berdua aja juga gak papa. Lebih romantis…" goda Hae yang langsung mengundang blushing di wajah Eunhyuk.

Sementara dikamar masing-masing member

"Kenapa kalian lari, aku hanya…."

"GYAAAAA…" teriakan dari Kyumin, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Yewook, dan Sibum plus Shindong membahana di seluru gedung apartemen. Namun karna pada dasarnya pasangan HaeHyuk yang dari awal fic emang sudah mesra seakan dunia milik berdua nampak tak terganggu bahkan tak mendengan teriakkan mereka sama sekali

HaeHyuk

"Hae…aaa…" ujar Eunhyuk mencoba berani

"Am…enak chagi," tangan Donghae membelai Eunhyuk sayang, membuat sang empuh yang dibelai merona

"Kau manis…"gombalnya

"Go…gomawo…" lirih Eunhyuk malu-malu. Dan Hae mulai mengemanilasi jarak mereka. Dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka

Dikamar

"Aku tahu kalian dimana…gagagagag…"

"Siapa kau! Jangan bunuh kami!" teriak pasangan yang masih heboh

Dan coba lihat di apartemen sebelah. Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu masih asyik mengunyah pop corn. Tanpa sadar bahwa tv yang dia nyalakan bervolume terlalu keras

"Kenapa kayaknya apartemen sebelah jawabin dialog yang aku tonton ya?" gumamnya sendiri

"Ah…masak bodoh, mereka kan memang gila. Siapa tahu aja itu cuman kebetulan," guraunya acuh.

"Kenapa lari? Aku hanya ingin jadi temanmu dan membawamu ketempatku," suara tv itu telah menghipnotis gadis remaja itu yang semakin focus pada tv tanpa perduli pada teriakkan makin besar

HaeHyuk

"AH….Hae…"

"Maaf Hyuk, aku tak tahan lagi…"

Kamar

"KAU SIAPA? JANGAN BILANG KAU INGIN MEMBAWA KAMI KEDUNIA LAIN YA?" teriakkan histeris kembali terdengar.

Tetangga sebelah

"Wih…makin seru aja ni film. Malah ada backsoundnya pula. Live pula. Gak rugi aku milih apartemen disini. Ajaib!" decaknya kagum. Ya yeoja itu bernama Kireina

Kamar

"Kalian jangan takut, kita akan bersama selamanya…"

"OGAHHH….KAMI MASIH PENGEN JADI ARTIS!" raung mereka mulai menjadi

Tetangga sebelah

"Kalian jangan takut, kita akan bersama selamanya…"

"OGAHHH….KAMI MASIH PENGEN JADI ARTIS,"

"WIH…KEREN…"decaknya semakin kagum

HaeHyuk

"Lanjut dikamar ya,Hyukie-chagi. Bolehkan?" tanya Hae dengan ekspresi yadongnya yang dijawab dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Eunhyuk

"YE…FIRST TIME!" teriak Hae girang

.

.

.

.

.

."WOI TETANGGA! BISA DIAM GAK SIH?"

Nah ini dari seluruh penghuni apartement digedung itu.

Respon HaeHyuk: SIRIK AJA!

DIkamar :GYA…..

Arbelah : WIH…BACKSOUNDNYA MAKIN BANYAK! KEREN!

"DASAR KALIAN BERISIK!"

* * *

><p>=FIN=<p>

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya?<p>

Seru? Berminat ngomong dan dekat dengan author?

Silahkan add dengan melihat alamat Fb di atas

See you again!

Kyu: ada yang lupa thor!

Rei : hah? apa?

Kyu: review! Woy, readers! Saya mewakili si sontoloyo ini meminta review. Berhubung author telmi ini belum connect, saya sangat berharap kalian memaklumi dan memberikan rewiew untuk modal author berobat

Rei : apaan sih Kyu?

Kyu:…

Rei : Kyu! Yah semuanya pergi…dadah!


End file.
